To See, Hear
by Rosa Cotton
Summary: It was thanks to the king's hair that an understanding was reached between Aragorn and Eowyn. AU.


Disclaimer: _The Lord of the Rings_, all characters, places, and related terms are the sole property of J.R.R. Tolkien's estate and New Line Cinema.

Dedicated: For **Tommyginger**.

* * *

><p>To See, Hear<p>

"Do you enjoy trying to turn my hair grey?" Aragorn sighed, his smile weary.

Eowyn looked up at him quizzically before focusing on his hair. Just a couple of silvery strands could she spot among the dark tresses.

"No, my lord."

"Ah! I wondered if you did it intentionally." He glanced behind her.

The shieldmaiden looked over her shoulder at the dead dragon in the middle of the field. A small grin spread across her face.

"You have formed a habit of getting into quite some hair-rising situations over the years…it has been hard for my hair to stand it, never mind my heart," the king's voice drew Eowyn's attention back to him.

"I assure you, sire, it was never my intention to turn your hair grey," she replied gravely, her lips twitching.

He shook his head. "Well I know and trust your ability to take care of yourself. But, must you so often end up in trouble? Most maidens try to avoid such danger rather than run headfirst into it."

Sheathing her sword, the maiden stepped closer to Aragorn, something flashing momentarily in her light eyes.

"Perhaps I do it on purpose. Amongst the countless maidens – from high-born, proper princesses, to ethereal, beautiful elves – vying for your attention, hoping to become Gondor's queen, what chance did a shieldmaiden have? Too unsuitable, too young, too fierce, too wild for years they've said about me. Perhaps in seeking out such situations I sought to win your notice. For you to see _me_, simply Eowyn, rather than what everyone else claimed," she explained, words filled with intensity and emotion. For the first time she wore her feelings freely – cheeks pinking, eyes shining, lips curving slightly in an affectionate smile.

The shieldmaiden swallowed the temptation to laugh at Aragorn's slack expression, his blinking slowly twice, three times like an owl. As the silence lengthened, and he remained dumbstruck, Eowyn's bemusement and hope faded to resignation.

"Forgive me. Your hair will not be in peril of greying anymore…well, at least not much. I should," she murmured, staring at the ground as she spun on her heel—

–And nearly crashed into Aragorn's chest. She only managed to take a step back before a hand on her shoulder and a second against her arm detained her.

"Eowyn!"

She absolutely did not know what to make of the odd note in the king's tone, or what to do with the look he was giving her.

"My foolish, brave Eowyn."

Her gaze snapped to his. He smiled softly.

"You did not have to throw yourself into reckless situations to gain my attention. You already had it. Since you were little it was next to impossible to ignore you. I can't claim when it begun that my eye was drawn to you as soon as you entered a room, so easily picked you out among a crowd, followed you about.

"I _have_ seen you, Eowyn, all of you. And I wondered how my suit could ever be accepted, for it seemed a throne was the last thing you desired. Have you not noticed you're the only person I've simply addressed by your name since you turned seventeen?"

"No, I did not," Eowyn replied slowly.

He chuckled. "Nor could you know these past three years in my thoughts I've called you my Eowyn," he confessed, flushing.

Oh! The shieldmaiden was stunned. "So, then, all this time I've been doing great feats, oblivious and pining over you…" she trailed off.

The king chimed in, "I, in turn, have been avoiding being married off while brooding, oblivious and pining over _you_."

They stared at each other for a minute. Then Eowyn giggled and Aragorn smiled, pulling her into an embrace.

"We are fools."

"Aye."

"But all's well that ends well I suppose."

"Thanks to my worrying about my hair."

"Do be quiet, Aragorn."

"I love you, too, Eowyn," he said with a grin before claiming her lips in a kiss.

THE END


End file.
